homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111715 - Frightened of Everyone
02:09 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 14:09 -- 02:09 AT: uum hi lorrea 02:09 AT: Hey. 02:09 AT: What's up? 02:10 AT: uuh welll 02:10 AT: i am 02:10 AT: upset 02:10 AT: i guess with serios uh 02:10 AT: maybe libby 02:10 AT: .... What happened? 02:11 AT: Do I need to yelll at them 02:11 AT: ... serios is cutting ties with all of us he just 02:11 AT: told me a little while ago 02:11 AT: hes not going to talk to me after he gives me the info on rage 02:11 AT: the rules for it or whatever 02:11 AT: ... 02:11 AT: Cutting ties. 02:11 AT: because libby threatened all of us 02:12 AT: if he dies 02:12 AT: LLibby isn't in herr right mind. 02:12 AT: I'm going to tallk to him 02:12 AT: Cutting ties is the llast thing we need to do 02:12 AT: i kno 02:12 AT: im 02:12 AT: having a really hard time believing he said that to me 02:12 AT: ... Besides, if he died, I'm prretty surre that eventuallly I coulld just brring him back. 02:13 AT: LLike otherr me did with otherr you! 02:14 AT: yea!! im p sure 02:15 AT: just 02:15 AT: i thought libby was our friend 02:15 AT: but it looks liek she only cares about serios 02:15 AT: I'lll tallk to herr too 02:16 AT: Remind herr that Serrios needs us at lleast as much as we need him, and that she's hurrting him by making him feell llike he needs to do that forr ourr safety 02:17 AT: yes 02:18 AT: its just really frustrating 02:18 AT: that she can make him leave 02:18 AT: so easily 02:18 AT: And I'lll prrobablly thrrow a llot of worrds at him, too 02:18 AT: Don't worrry about it 02:18 AT: I'm prretty surre I can get him to change his mind 02:19 AT: i hope so 02:19 AT: nyarla said hed talk to him too but 02:19 AT: i 02:20 AT: i havent felt this gulf in a while :( 02:20 AT: Is 02:20 AT: That an intentionall pun? 02:21 AT: well 02:21 AT: no 02:21 AT: i guess its the only way 02:21 AT: i can describe it 02:21 AT: I underrstand it, I think 02:21 AT: I'm sorrry about alll of this being shitty forr you 02:22 AT: I'm not going anywherre, forr what it's worrth? 02:23 AT: I'm not surre if that's much as farr as consollation 02:23 AT: it 02:23 AT: helps? 02:23 AT: im just scared 02:23 AT: of everyone rn 02:23 AT: Yeah, I can. 02:23 AT: Underrstand the feelling 02:24 AT: As shocking as that may be? 02:25 AT: We're going to get thrrough this and I'm going to do everrything I can to hellp. 02:26 AT: Even if that means shouting at everry trrolll lleft in existence untill they starrt being reasonablle 02:26 AT: ?? heh im not sure theyd listen to the shouting 02:26 AT: you might just ping nyarla with more spades 02:26 AT: I mean not necessarrilly shouting 02:26 AT: I can be verry purrsuasive 02:27 AT: Nyarrlla can down in pitch, he'lll figurre that out eventuallly 02:27 AT: Forr the moment, you're morre imporrtant than anything ♠. 02:28 AT: So I'lll happilly tablle that if it means making him be lless of a dumbass forr you. 02:28 AT: ... :) 02:28 AT: thanks lorrea 02:28 AT: i didnt kno u did meowbeast puns 02:28 AT: What? 02:29 AT: Oh 02:29 AT: Purrrrrrrrrrrsuasive. 02:29 AT: hehe yes 02:30 AT: I mean I coulld, if I werre felline up to it. 02:30 AT: hehehe you sound like youre felining it 02:32 AT: I coulld allso cast out my lline forr some reelly good fish puns, if I wanted. 02:32 AT: Boat arre you FELLINE any betterr? 02:32 AT: lmaao yes a bit :) 02:33 AT: I'm gllad I was ablle to hellp, even if it was just a bit 02:33 AT: <> 02:33 AT: <> 02:33 AT: Is therre anything ellse that you need me to deall with forr you? 02:34 AT: Besides tellling off a god forr being a wrriggllerr, I mean 02:36 AT: pfft well ive been considering what to do about adams sprite 02:36 AT: Oh? 02:36 AT: and all i can think of is were either gonna have to take it back, remove godos or make a deal with jack for adam to use it 02:38 AT: Oh, grreat 02:38 AT: yea :/ 02:38 AT: I was hoping to not have to deall with Jack at alll. 02:39 AT: jacks the one that took adams sprite and you guys are gonna need it eventually 02:39 AT: heliux and i can help with the heir of doom stuff but for his land? 02:39 AT: youd guys would be going blind 02:39 AT: We'lll deall with that when we get therre, I guess 02:40 AT: And I guess if Jack shows up I'lll trry not to become a second Ramirra. 02:40 AT: yes i still need to let libby know anyways 02:40 AT: dont 02:40 AT: throw things at him yes 02:41 AT: Welll so llong as he doesn't trry to killl my teammates 02:41 AT: he mostly shit talks 02:41 AT: i dont think he sees us as a big enough threat unless we physically do something 02:42 AT: so dont let your team throw things either 02:42 AT: idk why arty is coming to mind but he is 02:42 AT: Yeah, allrright 02:43 AT: I think I can keep him in check, prrobablly. 02:43 AT: yes 02:45 AT: mm i keep coming back to the sprite thing and... needing a distraction for jack or just 02:45 AT: something to keep him in a good mood 02:46 AT: nyarla didnt like this part of it either 02:46 AT: Do you have something in mind? 02:46 AT: siiigh yes 02:46 AT: i pitched flirt with him before 02:46 AT: :/ 02:47 AT: Aaishaaaa. 02:47 AT: Aaisha that is a bad idea. 02:47 AT: i knooooo 02:47 AT: i dont kno what else to do tho because hes going to want something in return 02:48 AT: maybe ill just leave ramira to her fate in his gallery 02:48 AT: and switch the queen fight deal 02:50 AT: I mean 02:50 AT: Is therre anyone ellse 02:51 AT: ... I mean I coulld make an efforrt if it meant you NOT doing that? 02:51 AT: im already half way there so i might as well 02:51 AT: Ugh 02:51 AT: i think there was something about nyarla's team tho... 02:51 AT: Be carrefull 02:51 AT: yea 02:51 AT: i dont plan on doing anything until i talk to libby 02:53 AT: Okay, good 02:53 AT: LLet me deall with herr firrst about the Serrios stuff, though 02:53 AT: Orr at lleast llet me deall with that, perriod 02:53 AT: I'lll be happy pllaying rellay between the two of you on that subject 02:53 AT: okay yea 02:54 AT: ill wait then 02:57 AT: are you feeling better? 02:57 AT: Yeah, a bit 02:57 AT: :) 02:58 AT: See 02:58 AT: We're a good team! 02:59 AT: yes!! im glad we are :) 03:04 AT: Welll some of us HAVE to be 03:04 AT: im sure the rest of them will fall in line soon hehe 03:06 AT: Welll I hope so 03:06 AT: Between the two of us, we can manage it though 03:10 AT: yes! >:) getting communications set up is going well :) i told you about that right? 03:10 AT: No 03:10 AT: I don't think so 03:10 AT: I think I was allrready thinking that was happening because it's reallly the onlly sane thing, though? 03:11 AT: oh :oc yes it is 03:11 AT: i was thinking about getting group leaders in like a council or something too nyarla even mentioned that idea 03:11 AT: but basically each team has one person that communicates information to the other teams 03:11 AT: and it rotates every land and it shouldnt be the person doing their land so they can focus 03:12 AT: Right. 03:12 AT: im my team's communication this round 03:12 AT: since im setting it all up 03:13 AT: I'm absollutelly shocked 03:13 AT: yes because ive been SO good about it before i kno 03:14 AT: Welll you haven't been doing that badlly 03:15 AT: i might start making lists or soemthing to keep track 03:15 AT: Diagrrams?? 03:16 AT: uuh probably 03:16 AT: i had a lot back at my hive 03:17 AT: Oh 03:17 AT: You'lll have to show me sometime? 03:17 AT: sure! uh i think i need to air out the dry room tho... 03:18 AT: If it's drry, why woulld you need to airr it out? 03:18 AT: well i guess... no i turned the oxygen off and sealed it um 03:18 AT: i havent opened it in 2 sweeps? 03:18 AT: Oh 03:18 AT: Wow 03:19 AT: yea i might 03:19 AT: want to be careful how i do that... 03:19 AT: Welll if you need a hand with that 03:19 AT: You know wherre to find me! 03:19 AT: Even if that's 03:19 AT: On anotherr pllanet 03:19 AT: :( 03:20 AT: :( maybe heliux will learn to teleport soon 03:21 AT: Maybe 03:21 AT: We'lll see, I guess 03:22 AT: yea im hoping 03:22 AT: It woulld cerrtainlly hellp 03:23 AT: it would very much help especially against vigil 03:23 AT: tho i guess time works better for limiting vigil 03:23 AT: freezing him or something 03:24 AT: does vigil just always know where we are :( 03:24 AT: I doubt that woulld be something that we woulld need to do 03:24 AT: yea 03:24 AT: Maybe? 03:24 AT: I have a feelling that if Vigill winds up frrozen we'lll be worrking to FRREE him 03:24 AT: Since at the moment I doubt Nyarrlla orr LLilla coulld manage that. 03:24 AT: im really sick of the spying im gonna make a no spying rule i swear to glub 03:24 AT: uh yea thats true 03:26 AT: Yeah the spying is annoying 03:26 AT: But oh welll 03:26 AT: LLook at us we're resentfull of peoplle being prrofoundlly uncivill 03:26 AT: Who woulld have guessed it?? 03:27 AT: LMAo and they act surprised 03:27 AT: it really irritates me 03:28 AT: Yeah. 03:28 AT: Oh welll 03:28 AT: We'lll make it right 03:28 AT: yes 03:29 AT: Alll things come at a cost, and they're buillding debt 03:29 AT: :) 03:29 AT: hehe oh that sounds like something for fate 03:29 AT: is karma or w/e fate related? 03:29 AT: I woulld think so? 03:30 AT: I guess making surre that peoplle pay theirr tollls is both of ourr jobs, isn't it? 03:30 AT: In a few ways 03:30 AT: yea i think 03:30 AT: i think actually that may be adams more 03:30 AT: i mean i did describe us both as 03:31 AT: legislacerator and a subjugglator 03:32 AT: ... Am I the welll-intentioned gambllignant in that metaphorr? 03:33 AT: yes! 03:34 AT: Welll 03:34 AT: Something something you'lll neverr take me allive. 03:34 AT: hehe 03:36 AT: I mean not that you woulld have to 03:36 AT: <> 03:38 AT: <> ofc 03:41 AT: i think im gonna go swim for a bit 03:41 AT: gills are getting dry... again :( 03:41 AT: ill talk to you later? 03:41 AT: Oh allrright! 03:41 AT: Yeah absollutelly 03:42 AT: Any time :D 03:42 AT: :) <> 03:42 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 15:42 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha